superhero_fanon_watanabefandomcom-20200214-history
Shotoclone
Shotoclone is a martial artist with the ability to create duplicates of himself. History he lovechild of a Japanese waitress and a US Navy sailor, Ken Ryuonatomato grew up poor in Japan. Seen as an outsider due to his mixed background, he tended to skulk at the fringes of society during his youth. However, it was during this time that he met an elderly Shotokan Karate master who was impressed with the youth. More to the point, the master, using the more mystic elements of his art he had developed and refined over the years, could see that Ken had an enormous ki potential within him; one that simply needed to be unlocked. Over the next few years, Ken trained with the master, learning as much as he could. His skills developed quickly; not only was Ken a natural at the art, but his ki powers grew at an incredible rate. By the time he was twenty, he had already exceeded his master’s skills. Most Incredibly, he had begun to use a rare technique that allowed him to create duplicates of himself for short periods, one that not even his master had been able to perfect. Realising that he could no longer teach Ken anything more, his master sent him into the world to find his own path and master his arts. Unfortunately, Ken had his own ideas. Moving to the US, he sought to find his own way by becoming one of the “supervillains” he had heard about and using his powers to his own advantage. While he had learned a lot from his master, he also remembered his harder earlier years. He figured that his master had given him a great gift, so he should use it to his advantage. Travelling to Millennium City – the so-called Superhero capital of the world, he quickly set out to make himself rich. With clever use of his ki powers, he was able to pull off several daring robberies, seeming to be in several places at once. His actions, combined with his skills, earned him the nickname “Shotoclone”, one that he actually took for himself, finding it somewhat amusing. Soon, his actions bought him to the attentions of others; specifically, the duplicating super villain Re-Pete. Approaching Ken, he offered him a place in a team he was creating, the Three Man Crime Wave. Liking the concept, he agreed, joining him and Superfluous Man II as a part of this small crime spree. Personality Despite his years of martial training and discipline, Ken Ryuonatomato is still a rather worldly man with worldly desires. He believes in getting rich quick, and isn’t afraid to use his abilities to get ahead in life. Not lazy by any means, he simply wants to become rich and live the good life. While somewhat lacking in greater ambition, he does from time to time hire himself out to other villains or organizations who need extra muscle; on several occasions, he’s tried to claim multiple paychecks for multiple versions of himself. He is still very focused on his martial training, and does have a degree of discipline. He constantly practices to keep himself in shape and remain sharp. He does like a good fight, and does sometimes seek other martial artists to battle against, preferring to face them over other types of Superhero. Ken is overly sensitive about his name; making fun of it is a quick way to anger him. Appearance Ken Ryuonatomato is a muscular man in his late 20s, with thick brown hair, brown eyes and shaggy brows; his features suggest his mixed past. As Shotoclone, he usually wears a bright orange gi with a black trim as well as a matching belt and headband. He does not wear a mask or make any other efforts to conceal his identity. His Shotoclones share his build and facial features, but their hair style and colour, as well as their eye colour and the colour of their gi varies. There seems to be no pattern to them; each time he creates a duplicate, he seems to come out with a random combination of colours. The following images are the clone variations of Shotoclone. Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters